


Shall We Dance My Honey?

by rainbowemperor



Series: Masquerade [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowemperor/pseuds/rainbowemperor
Summary: You know there's a legend, a mysterious underground club. Only those of certain power can find it they say, only those who are selected. But really it's just a legend right…?





	Shall We Dance My Honey?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiro_nana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/gifts).



> I finally finished, it took me four months? This is inspired by HSJ's PV+Making Masquerade. If you haven't seen it, watch it it's beautiful! This is only one work of a series a plan to create. My lovely friend Shiro_nana wrote a Okayama set in the same timeline as this, i totally recommend checking it out~

_You know there's a legend, a mysterious underground club. Only those of certain power can find it they say, only those who are selected. But really it's just a legend right…?_

Of course this club was no legend, it was plenty real but one thing they were right about was that only those with a certain power could find the club and enter. Within everyone is a power deep inside, but only some could use it. Only those who could use that power were able to find this club.

You may be wondering, what was this club? What did people do in this club? It was a very special club, unlike any other. People could come to relax and have a little fun, but of course there was another aspect: with their power, they could participate in duels where people dance against each other to become the champion.

In this club everyone wore a mask, no one knew who's behind. It was a tradition not to see behind the mask, a secret everyone held. Just like the club. Every person behind the mask had a possibility to be acquainted with others in their regular life, but they might never know about it. Not even the leader of the club knew who was behind the masks.

This story starts with the leader of this club, the Dark Blue Prince.

-

“It's show time boys, time to open the club for the night!” Another day at masquerade. It was the same routine every day. Sometimes he wished that something would happen.

“Everything ready to go, my Knight?” He had decided to check on his knight, his assistant without whom this club would probably fall apart. He may be the leader but he was pretty useless when it came to business affairs. Despite the fact this was a magical club, it didn't mean he didn't have bills to pay.

“Ah, you scared me! Don't sneak up on me Kei! You know I hate that!” His knight was the only one he knew behind the mask, it was thanks to him he was able to start this club. Ikuta Toma was his childhood friend.

“You're so slow today~ put your mask on! It’s show time my Silver Knight~” he put his own mask on preparing for the night ahead.

“As you say my Dark Blue Prince~”

-

The Dark Blue Prince was sitting in his usual booth that gave him a view of the whole club and the dueling area. The booth itself was quite private and comfortable. Of course there were only two people who dared to enter in the entire club, his knight and his lovely Princess. Speaking of which his princess had yet to arrive, the Dark Blue Prince always looked forward to his visit.

He closed his eyes, letting them rest just for a little while. He was really tired tonight but he guessed that's what happened, it was one of the many perks of having a night job like this.

He felt a familiar weight fall into his lap, he wrapped his arms around him, letting the other man get comfortable.

“Good evening my Princess~ How are you tonight~” the young man in question pouted cheeks turning slightly pink.

“I'm not a Princess~ And my evening is fine thank you, much better now I'm in your lap my Prince~” he opened his eyes, letting himself be mesmerized by the smaller man in front of him. He really did enjoy teasing him, he was just too cute.

“You may be the Pink Entertainer but to me you will always be my Princess, after all a Prince needs a princess~” he let the shorter man snuggle into him. It was cute how embarrassed he got over him calling him Princess, yet he'd gladly sit in his lap with no hesitation at all. He remembered the first time he had done it, that had been interesting. He had just gone and plumped himself on his lap with no hesitation at all. It had been 6 months since then and he wouldn't have it any other way now.

“So has anyone caught your attention today?” He looked around the rooms noticed a certain blond diva sulking in the corner.

“Did Rose have another fight with emperor? Or is he being denied sex again? Or is it another one of those days?” Everyone knew about the relationship between rose and emperor, the amount of times he had caught them at in the bathroom was astounding but very very sad.

Although very few knew that they had once been three. The Crimson Dragon had stopped coming about 4 months ago. Ever since then, the other two had been more snappy and grumpy. It also made them hornier than ever. He really wished that he would come back and stop them from being in such shitty moods all the time.

“I think it's gotten to the point where they both really miss him and they don't know what to do about it anymore.” He ruffled the smaller man's hair, reassuring him that he would fix it somehow.

“Well it seems those two are having their daily fight? Those two never change~” it was a daily occurrence that the Red King and light Blue Poet had a duel.

A duel was an experience one would never forget. Everyone had their own unique powers, and incorporating them into a dance was always magical.

Usually he would love to watch them dance but today he was just feeling too tired. Maybe Princess would let me sleep on him, he was trying really hard not to close his eyes and it seemed princess had noticed his struggle.

“Prince, are you ok? You look like you're struggling to keep your eyes open” Princess always saw right through him, it was something that he was grateful for.

“You've caught me~ I wouldn't usually ask this to anyone, but could you let me sleep on you? Just for a few minutes?” Princess just gave him a warm smile. He removed himself from his lap, sitting down next to him and patted his lap, not saying a thing. He was grateful for this, laying his head down, clouding his eyes and letting his exhaustion take over.

Princess thought that his Prince really was adorable when he slept. He looked around to see no one was paying attention to them, and quickly pulled out his phone to snap a picture of him. Ah he really was too cute~

When Inoo opened his eyes there was no one around. He blinked a couple of times and sat up. He was in the same position, as he fell asleep in his princess's lap.

“How did you sleep my prince~?” Princess gave him a smile, he looked around and saw his Knight on the couch next to his, giving him a knowing smile.

“How long did I sleep for?” The place was completely empty, he couldn't have slept for that long could he?

“The club closed up just over an hour ago. Your Knight here let me stay because we both didn't want to disturb you. You looked so cute asleep~” he leaned up and pinched his princess’s cheeks.

“You're the one who's too cute~ I'm sorry I didn't mean to sleep for so long, it was unprofessional of me. Thank you for letting me use you lap Princess~” he leaned up and placed his lips on princess, only deeping it a little bit before pulling back.

“A reward for you~” Princess's face turned bright red, he couldn't help but chuckle. they had both kissed each other plenty of times but it was so cute how embarrassed he got each time.

“I should get going, I don't want to impose on you anymore~” Toma just laughed his worries away.

“You’re fine~ but we ourselves should be leaving soon as well.” he escorted his princess out to the door, making sure he exited safely. That reminded him he needed to talk to Toma.

“Toma usually I would never ever ask you to do this, but I can't stand seeing rose and emperor like that any longer. Please search for crimson dragon, just his whereabouts and the confirmation that he's alive. Just so those two stop fighting around my club.” Toma just nodded, returning to his office. He walked back out with files in his hands.

“From what I have investigated this is all you need to know. Do you want me to slip Rose and Emperor a note?” Toma really was prepared for all situations.

“If you can Toma, thank you. If you'll excuse me, I need to be getting home and have some rest, I have classes tomorrow. You should head home soon as well” Toma just gave him his usual smile.

“Don't overwork yourself ok? The stress of the club is bad enough, I don't need you collapsing again~ I'll head home in a bit, I just have some things to do.” He knew not to question Toma’s work, it was thanks to him his club was still alive. Though he did have fair point, if he overworked himself, Toma would ban him from the club and then he wouldn't be able to see Princess. Ah his Princess really had captured him~

-

Inoo woke up with a headache, but feeling better than he did when he went to sleep. He only had one class today so he could spend the afternoon resting, hopefully. Today was the day they were supposed to get their new assignments and he was not looking forward to that.

“Inoo-Chan good morning” His only friend in class other than Hikaru, whom he had known since high school, Tegoshi, looked worse than he did before.

“Tego-chan are you ok? You look worse than me today, and that is not a good thing! Is everything alright?” Tegoshi who usually was full of energy looked so tired, he really made him worry. Maybe this was how Toma felt?

“Yeah, just a few things going on at the moment.” Inoo frowned but knew not to ask.

“Remember if you ever need anything, I'm here for you ok? Tego-chan!” He was a little late in warning him, and before he knew, Tegoshi had walked into the man in front of him, causing them both to fall down.

“Are you guys ok?” Inoo ran to Tegoshi’s side, checking to see if he was ok. He looked over at the other man, who was rubbing his head. He looked strangely familiar.

“I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going…” the other man had finally looked up to see who had bumped into. His eyes widened in surprise. He quickly picked up his stuff, apologized and ran off.

“That was strange…? Tego-chan?” He looked over at said man, who had the exact same expression as the mysterious man who had bumped into him.

“S-Sorry Inoo-chan, I have to go..!” Tegoshi ran off in the direction of the mysterious man.

“Tego-chan?!” Inoo was very confused as to what just happened. Well, there was no point staying here, he should probably get to class.

He sat down in his usual spot next to Hikaru – said man hadn't seemed to have noticed his presence.

“Good morning Hikaru~”

“Ah, Inoo-chan! When did you get there?” Before he could answer Masuda-sensei walked in. As usual, he was wearing his bright baggy clothing. His faded red hair had black roots peeking out. Masuda-sensei reminded him of one of those Harujuku models.

“Good morning class~! As you already know today you guys are getting your new assignment~ this will be done in pairs, and it will be decided by luck of the draw, so no complaints~” everyone groaned at that, sensei always knew what worked best. Hopefully this time it would turn out well.

“Your assignment is to compose a song of your choice of your choice. This is your project for the semester, and at the very end, everyone will perform their song. Now for pairs~” Inoo tuned out until he heard his name being called.

“Inoo-kun and…. Chinen-kun~ that's the last pair, you are free to go wherever you want to sort out your project. If you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving you~” sensei always did as he pleased. Chinen huh? Wasn't he that that short kid with the obsession with the art teacher? This was going to be fun.

“You’re Inoo-chan right? I’m Chinen~ It seems we are going to be partners from now on” Chan right off the bad huh? Such a cheeky brat~ if he had to be honest, Chinen was not how he remembered him. Sure, he was still short but somehow he was different and somewhat familiar?

“Mmm I'm Inoo. Do you want to head to the music room and start planning? I know one that's always empty~” he looked around the room, it seemed Tegoshi had yet to return. He went over to Hikaru who was partnered up with Yabu. That was an interesting combination.

“That's fine with me~” the music room was located right at the end of the main corridor, through the science hallway. It was pretty cozy and no one knew about it because it was located in the science department which was pretty strange seeing as it was a music room. The only one who knew about was himself, Tegoshi and Hikaru.

“It's so quiet and big~ Why is it located in the middle of the science department? It does explain why no one knows about it.” Chinen looked so small in the music room, that reminded him…what instrument did the smaller boy play? He had never seen him play one.

“Chinen-kun, what instrument do you play?” Chinen stopped going through the cupboard and walked over to the piano.

“I play the piano~ and I know you do too Inoo-chan, I don't think there's a single person in the music department who hasn't seen you play~” That wasn't exactly his fault, all he did was play at the end of year festival and everyone thought it was the most majestic thing they had ever seen. Really he was just playing as he normally did.

“That makes it a little easier I guess, what sort of song do you think we should make?”

“I think we should just make whatever comes to us, you never know when inspiration will strike~” He knew that very well he had this one piece that he'd been stuck on for ages. He was not sure how to continue it. Princess was the one who inspired him to create that melody, it was their meeting that gave him that inspiration. He walked over to the piano and sat down. He opened the lid and ran his fingers over the keys. He always loved playing the piano. Chinen sat down next to him, looking at him curiously.

He put his fingers on the keys and started playing, this song that's been stuck with him for ages, a song that he never finished. Chinen was looking at him with those huge eyes. He was just smiling, listening to him play.

“That's a nice melody! Did you create it? It makes me feel warm and comfortable, it's beautiful Inoo-chan~” He wondered how Chinen could see right through him.

“The melody came to me a few months ago, I haven't been able to finish it. It feels like something is missing but I can't figure out what~”

“I think what you need is an inspiration trip! Whenever I get stuck I take a break and go somewhere for myself. I usually go to the amusement park with my friends~” Inspiration trip huh? Inoo thought it wasn't a bad idea as long as he didn't have to go to an amusement park, he hated them.

“I'll go on this inspiration trip as long as we don't go anywhere near amusement parks or high places!” He would never admit this to anyone but he was deadly scared of roller coasters.

“Don't worry about anything just make sure you're free for a good week and I'll plan everything out! Plus it might give us inspiration for our assignment.”

“A week!? I don't think I can take the week off…” A week? He couldn't do that, he would never burden Toma with the club for a whole week! Plus that would mean not seeing princess for a week. Now that would be depressing.

“Alright, fine! A week is a little much, how about 4 days? That should be fine, right?” Chinen was really pushing it, he could probably do 4 days but he would have to talk to Toma.

“Ok for four days, when do you want to go?”

“How about next week? That gives you enough time to prepare?” next? He really needed to speak to Toma and princess. it shouldn’t be to hard but he would have to warm them both in advance.

“Fine, fine. I'll sort out everything, somehow. Just tell me where to meet you and when and I'll be there.” Hopefully this trip would help him out. Maybe he really did need a break.

“For now I should be heading home. It's already 3pm.” He should actually be heading off to the club, it opened at 5 and he needed to talk to Toma. Chinen nodded his head in agreement and they both headed off in there delegate directions.

-

“Toma~ You here~?” He was at the club earlier than usual but if he had gone back home he wouldn't have been here in time to open.

“In the office~” most wouldn't realize it but the club was actually quite big. It had a whole section that only Toma and Inoo could enter.

“I need to talk to you, I’m going away for four days for class. Are you going to be fine on your own? It’s not till next week but i wanted to tell you.” He really hated leaving Toma on his own with the club, he worried the other man would over work himself while he was gone.

“If that's what you need to do, you can do that. You need a vacation anyway. You've been draining yourself out with classes and the club. How are you going to break the news to your princess?” How was he going to tell princess? There hasn't been a time where he's been away from the club more than a day.

“Thank you. When I get back I want you to take a week-long vacation ok? You need a break as well~” Toma really worked hard for both him and the club. He deserved a break more than him.

-

He was sitting in his usual spot, waiting for his princess to arrive. He really did miss having him around during the day.

“You look restless prince~” He turned around to see the Light Green leader behind him.

“Leader! Don't sneak up in me like that! I'm not restless I'm just waiting…” Well he was kinda restless, he just wanted to see his princess.

“You aren't fooling me prince, but I'll let you off today as it seems your princess has arrived. Excuse me while I go to Joker~” Leader never changed, he always did see right through him. Though he wasn't named leader for nothing. He was right though, his Princess had arrived.

“Good evening princess, how are you this give evening?” He stood up and bent over to place a kiss on princess’s hand. He sat back down and lead the other man to his lap.

“I'm good this evening~ Even better that I'm here with you~” Inoo was thinking about how he was going to break the news, he hoped his princess wouldn't be angry.

“Princess I need to talk to you~ Next week I won't be at the club for four nights, I really hate not being here but I have some business to attend to~” He looked up at princess and he saw a relieved look on his face.

“That makes things easier, I'm going away on a trip with a friend for four days next week so I won't be here either” That was a very convenient timing, not that he was complaining. Inoo had his doubts but waved it off as a coincidence.

“My prince you look tired, do you want to rest your eyes for a bit? I really don't like seeing you tired~” Once again his princess saw right through him. Maybe he really was overworked. At least he'd have a vacation of sorts to catch up on sleep.

“Thank you princess~ I hope you don't mind me using your lap again~” Princess had sat down on the couch, letting Inoo lay his head down. Princess ran his fingers through his hair, humming a familiar tone.

“Princess. Where did you get the melody from, it's beautiful~” Inoo couldn't quite but his finger on it but it was familiar.

“A friend of mine created it, he told me he felt something was missing from it but in my opinion it's wonderful~” A song created by his friend huh? Maybe he was just imagining that it was familiar.  
-

Today was the day. He really wondered where Chinen would be taking him. that had spent that last week together trying to gather as many ideas as possible but they didn't have much luck. The smaller man hasn't told him anything, as he requested. The only thing he was told was to pack warm clothes. It was early winter, though it felt like spring. But really how cold could it be. The other man told him to meet him at the airport so that probably meant they were taking a plane? Normally he would be fine with this but it was just too early. Why did they have to get here so early?

The smaller man stood out in the crowd with his bright pink suitcase. A pink suitcase was fine but the color was just so bright, the longer he looked at it then more he felt blinded.

“Good morning Inoo-chan! As you have probably guessed, we are taking a plane. But don't worry I've already bought the tickets~ it will take around 2 hours to get to Sapporo, but where we are going is a 2 hour drive from the airport. It's why we're up so early~” Why was this kid so full of energy so early in the morning? He needed coffee now otherwise he would not survive the day.

They didn't have to wait long for their flight which he was grateful for because it was already going to be a long day. Chinen let him have the window seat which was really kind of him seeing as he had paid for the tickets. This kid was strangely kind. During the flight he felt really tired, getting up early really didn't agree with him. Chinen said he could use his shoulder as a pillow if he wanted. Usually he would say no but something inside of him was telling him it was fine. The other person he had ever fallen asleep on was princess. Princess was special. He closed his eyes and Chinen started humming a very familiar melody.

Wait wait wait, wasn't that his song? The one he showed Chinen the other day? And, most importantly, wasn't that the song that same melody Princess had hummed him to sleep? Why did Princess know that song? Ah he'd figure it out later, worrying about it now would only stress him out more. But he couldn't help but wonder why princess knew the song he had created and only showed to Chinen?

The trip didn't seem that long probably because he slept the whole time. He woke up with his head on Chinen's shoulder, who was also asleep, looking really cute. It made him want to take a picture. He pulled his phone out and took a quick photo of him asleep. Why was this brat so cute? Maybe he should make it his phone background, though he really wanted princess as his background.

The announcement that they were landing soon rang, he buckled his seatbelt and Chinen's carefully. He should probably wake the smaller man up but he looked so peaceful with his eyes closed and that little smile on his face!

The thought still lingered on his mind, why did princess know that song? A song he created at that! A song that he had only showed one person: the man who was next to him. It's just a coincidence Inoo, just a coincidence. But coincidences like this couldn't happen! But it couldn't be, could it? Did princess and Chinen know each other, or were they…? No don't even think about it Inoo. It couldn't be, life was not that kind. He decided to worry about it later. It won't do any good stressing over it now.

Inoo looked out the window and noticed that it was snowing. Why was it snowing? It was only November right? Then again it was Sapporo. He leaned over to wake Chinen up.

“Chinen, come on it's time to wake up~” he gently shook the man awake. Chinen’s eyes fluttered open, ah why was this kid so cute~ Chinen rubbed his eyes and looked around.

“Eh what happened?”

“You fell asleep~ but now it's time to leave, we've arrived in Sapporo.” Chinen looked around and saw everyone was getting up and clearing out.

“It seems we have~”

-

The airport was warm but outside it was freezing. He was grateful that he had brought a warm jacket otherwise he would most likely be dead.

“So how are we getting to where we are going?” He was very curious as to how they were getting there, they had been standing outside for a good ten minutes. It felt like his ears were going to fall off.

“Don't worry he's almost here~ Ah there he is” Who was almost here? Chinen started walking towards a fancy looking car. He followed after him unsure of what was going on.

“You can get in the back Inoo-chan~” Should he get in the car? It was probably better than standing out here. He did as he was told and got in the back, Chinen in the front. There was a mysterious looking man in the driver's seat.

“Thank you again Yuyan~ This is Inoo-chan whom I told you on the phone about, Inoo-chan, this is Yuyan my childhood friend. He lives next door to where we are going~” Inoo just felt quite awkward in this position. Unsure of what to say, he just nodded his head.

-

It really was a long drive but it was kinda calming. The scenery was really pretty but he really did hate traveling long distances. When they arrived he politely thanked Chinen's friend. He was really glad to be out of the car.

In front of him stood a giant mansion. Wait what? Did Chinen own this? Did he have connections? The short man got out the car and walked up to the mansion as if it wasn't a very fancy one.

“Chinen, you keep on surprising me every day.” He followed him inside and it was so impressive, like something out of a movie.

“I actually own this villa, though I haven't been here in ages. It was originally my grandparents’ but they gave it to me when they died. No one has lived here for a long time, but I had Yuyan come and have a look to see if it was still ok for people to live in~ Also before I forget, can you cook?” that's a relief he guessed? Cook? Could he cook?

“I guess I can cook… I don't do it often but I can. Why? Can you not cook?”

“Ah no I can't cook, in fact I'm banned from cooking after the last time. Now follow me I'll show you to your room~” Banned from cooking? After the last time? That's a serious worry. How did this kid survive if he didn't know how to cook?

Chinen lead him through a long hallway that held multiple doors.They all looked like they hadn't been opened in a long time.

“I apologize but there's only one room that can be used in the whole place…Well, that can be opened. Half the doors are jammed and majority of the rooms that can be used are covered in so much dust it would take weeks to clean~” sS they were sharing a room? He didn't really mind, he was used to sharing a room from when he was kid. Chinen stopped in front a door and gave it a good kick. Then he pushed it open gently.

“This is the room we will be sharing~” It was quite a big room, but what stood out the most was the double bed right in the middle.

“I hope you don't mind sharing a bed, it's all that can be used~” sharing a bed? This sneaky brat, somehow he didn't believe him but he let him get away with it. For now, anyway. He'd get his revenge.

-

Chinen had pretty much left him alone after showing him their room. He looked outside, the sun had set and he was feeling pretty hungry. Inoo wandered down to the living space, Chinen was asleep on the couch with a book in his lap. He looked so peaceful asleep. Inoo decided to wake him up because it wouldn’t do Chinen any good sleeping here. As he got closer it seemed the he was mumbling something. He moved closer and froze at what he heard.

“Prince~” Did he just? No maybe he was just imagining things. Inoo had all the pieces but he didn't want to complete the puzzle. He decided to forget about what he had just heard, going ahead with waking the smaller man.

“Chinen-kun time to wake up.” He gently shook him until his eyes opened.

“Did I fall asleep again? I'm sorry.” Why was this brat so cute? It made Inoo want to kiss him. No, bad thought, bad thought. Why would he want to kiss this brat? He had princess!

“It's fine, you were probably tired. You can help me cook. Well not cook, your aren't going near the stove but you can help prepare the food~” he wasn't sure if Chinen should help but he could do with an extra set of hands.

“If you really think I can help I'll help~”

-

The kitchen was quite large but seemed to be well stocked. He could probably make anything but really what did he know how to make? He knew how to make stir fry at least?

He let Chinen cut the vegetables but the young man seemed to be struggling with that. This brat was cute but he really was useless in the kitchen. He didn't want hurt his feelings, so he used the vegetables the smaller man had cut. It didn't take long to cook, Inoo was quite satisfied with the results. He wasn't very confident when cooking but he would probably do better than Chinen.

Both men sat under the kotatsu that Chinen had placed in the living room. It was a very good decision, seeing as this place had no heating at all.

“This is really good Inoo-chan~ I didn't know you were so good at cooking~” he didn't know either. Sure, he could cook but he barely had time to in-between the club and classes.

“It's funny because I had no idea either~”

They spent the evening watching movies under the kotatsu. Chinen had fallen fast asleep by the end of the first movie. By the second movie Inoo found himself struggling to stay awake. He didn't want to wake Chinen so he picked him up and carried him to their room. Luckily the other man had already changed so he didn't have to take his clothes off. He laid him down before crashing himself.

-

Inoo opened his eyes to the bright light filling the room. He felt very warm and comfortable in this position. He then realized that he was clinging to a body and that body was clinging to him. He had completely forgotten that he was sharing a bed with Chinen. It didn't feel strange being like this with him, but rather familiar.

Chinen looked so peaceful asleep. Why did this brat make him feel this way? Why was he developing a crush on this cute brat? He shouldn't have a crush on Chinen, he had princess. He loved princess with all his heart, yet he was falling for him.

But there was always that small possibility. No. life wasn't that fair. But he couldn't deny the possibility, he really couldn't. Inoo has all the pieces and he's connected the dots yet he just couldn't pull himself to believe it. Inoo knew deep down he had to accept it, the truth was right in front of him after all.

 

Inoo looked over to the nightstand, bright numbers were blinking 9:00, he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now. He needed a distraction, he needed to stop thinking about it even if it was only temporary. He slid out of Chinen’s arms, leaving the smaller man to sleep on his own. He carefully opened the door, trying as hard as possible not to make any noise. He walked down the long hallway into the kitchen. Seeing as Chinen was useless in the kitchen, it was up to him to keep them from starving.

He really wondered who stocked the kitchen, it had everything a chef would ever want. He decided to go with something simple for breakfast. He put the rice in the rice cooker, but he realized he had no idea what to do. The rice cooker just had so many buttons. He pressed the on button hoping it did its job.

From there Inoo didn't know what to cook, he never had more than rice for breakfast so that would be something good that Chinen would like. What did that kid even eat? Did he even eat? He was just so small and thin you wouldn't know if he ate or not. Inoo decided to go with french toast because it was easy.

By time he was done Chinen had wandered down into the kitchen wondering why he woke up alone and what smelled so good.

“Inoo-chan it smells so nice, it's making me hungry~” it was only french toast, he didn't understand what smelled so good. They both sat under the kotatsu, but this time Chinen insisting on sitting next to him. There was plenty of room but this brat decided to sit up close and personal. Inoo would get his revenge one day…

“So what are we doing today?” It's not like they could go out, within the past 12 hours it had snowed so much they couldn't even go outside. He just hoped they didn't get snowed in.

“Well I was planning on taking you skiing but that's out of the question considering the weather. So I've decided we are going to build a pillow fort in the living room! With lots of blankets and pillows to keep us warm! We can order pizza and watch movies all day!” Chinen really did remind him of a child. It's not like they could do much anyway, so he decided to go along with it. What was the harm in it really? At least he didn't have to cook this way.

“Alright I'll go along with it, but do you really think the pizza delivery guys are going to deliver in this weather? It's snowing really hard~”

“Don't worry, wind rain or shine they will deliver pizza!” How could he be so sure? He wouldn't want to do anything in this weather.

Chinen rang the pizza guy straight away because he knew it would take a long while for them to get here.

They spent a good two hours building the pillow fort, in between fighting over how they were going to get it stay up and the frustration of it not staying up at all. In the end they were both very glad to be finished. Though all that fort building left them both hungry. It was great timing that the doorbell rang as soon as they were finished. Maybe the pizza man was psychic and predicted it? He really doubted that.

The pizza smelled really nice, it was making him even hungrier. He hoped Chinen would hurry with the pizza guy. Inoo decided to go wait in the pillow fort, at least that way he would be warm. Chinen finally returned with the pizza, he gladly took the box from him. He didn't bother checking what was on, he just wanted food.

They didn't end up watching any movies, they spent a good 2 hours just talking to each other and eating pizza. Today he learned things about this brat that he never thought he would learn. But he proved that he really was a brat but still a cute one~

“So I have this friend, well two friends. They are so obviously in love with each other but they won't even talk to each other. I've known them both since high school but they haven't talked to each other in two years. I really worry about the both of them” That came out of nowhere? Inoo was no expert in love but the situation seemed pretty complicated.

“Why don't they talk to each other exactly? Do they hate each other? Or are they both being stubborn?” Inoo was curious, he took a bite of the pizza thinking about his to fix it.

“I think that one is being stubborn for his own reasons while the other is afraid to do anything about it. From what I've learned they both think they hate each other” Chinen was really worried for his friends, he hated that they weren't talking to each other.

“I think that their relationship has a lot of misunderstandings. First I think you should get them to try and talk to each other, make them understand that the other doesn't hate them. From there you should get them to talk and slowly get them more comfortable with each other. You shouldn't force them to confess either because that may just end in one of them getting hurt.” Slow steps, relationship should never be rushed it may end in them falling apart before they become anything.

“Inoo-chan thank you, you're so full of wisdom~ I'll follow your advice and get them to start talking to each other again first~” He just said what he thought might work, it was nothing really.

-

In the end they put a movie on, though Chinen was the one who chose it. It turned out to be a traditional samurai and ninja movie. Chinen had a whole collection of them, but one thing they all had in common was they all had the same actor. He looked strangely like the art sensei though, he wasn't going to question it.

They ended up watching three of them before they realized the time and how hungry they were. Chinen was very into the movie, he didn't want to disrupt him so he crawled out of the fort through the back, careful not to make anything fall over.

“I'm going to go make us some dinner~” Chinen nodded his head, not looking away from the screen.

Inoo headed off into the kitchen, thinking about what he could make them for dinner. Curry sounded nice but it would take a long while to make from scratch. Something simple and easy to make was what he needed. Maybe he could make some meat and rice? Maybe some vegetables…

-

Inoo somehow managed to cook some meat and vegetables for dinner. Though he wasn't very sure about the taste. He still questioned his cooking skills but at least he had made some food.

He placed the food on the tray, bringing out to the living room. The TV was still running but he couldn't see Chinen in the pillow fort.

“Chinen? Where did you…?” Inoo heard a yell from the kitchen. Wait wasn't he just in the kitchen? How did he not see Chinen?

Chinen returned from wherever he went with three bottles of what seemed to be wine in his hands.

“I-is that wine? Where did you even get it?” Was this kid even legal? He certainly didn’t look or act like it. Why did he even have wine? Inoo was questioning so many things right now, Chinen just gave him a very innocent smile.

“Yes it is, I found it in the wine cellar. I thought it would be nice to have with dinner. And before you ask I am very much legal. I'm 21 years old thank you very much.” 21? This kid was the same age as him? Inoo didn't know how to process that, not really believing it.

“You know what I don't even want to know anymore, it will probably just lead to more questions. Now hurry up and get over here before dinner gets cold.” Inoo had given up on understanding him, every time he tried to it just ended up with more questions than he started with. Chinen hurried over as he was told, he was eyeing the food with a pair of very hungry eyes. They sat up in the tent, Inoo was glad he brought extra plates and cups with him

Chinen very eagerly ate the food, in such a way you would think he hadn't been fed all day. By time they finished Chinen was very drunk, not that Inoo was doing any better. Chinen may have had more alcohol than him but Inoo got drunk really easily.

“Chinen~ Chinen~ Chinen~ Stop ignoring me for your precious actor who looks like the art sensei!” Inoo was getting very frustrated, he wanted Chinen all to himself! He wasn't jealous, he just knew that he wanted Chinen all to himself.

“Shut up! I'm watching my beloved Ohno!” Inoo was getting frustrated, Chinen still wouldn't pay attention to him. Inoo decided to do something about this. He first took his jumper off, then his shirt. Throwing them both at Chinen’s head.

“What do you- Inoo-chan why are you so distracting?!” Chinen moved over to Inoo, positioning himself in the other’s lap. Despite being drunk Inoo felt that this was somehow familiar, very familiar.

“Why does this feel familiar?” Inoo muttered under his breath, but that didn't stop Chinen from hearing it.

“Familiar? It does feel familiar doesn't it~” Chinen giggled. Inoo didn't care anymore. He was very happy that Chinen was now giving him his full attention.

“Now you have my undivided attention, what do you want to do with me? Or what do you want me to do to you~” He didn't mind, both sounded like good options~

“I'll let you have your way with me~” Chinen pushed Inoo down in the floor. Chinen leaned down, rubbing jis hand over inoo’s chest feeling all the lumps and bumps it has.

“Your chest is so cold, it's also very soft and kinda squishy~” Was this kid calling him fat!? He wasn't fat, he just didn't have any muscle!

“Why don't we play a game? We can play never have I ever! We still have alcohol left~” Chinen giggled sliding off Inoo to grab the last bottle of wine.

“Ok I'll start, never have I ever skinny dipped” Skinny dipped? Inoo thought it over and realized he did one time. He took a sip, Chinen simply raised his eyebrow.

“It was one time ok. I don't want to talk about it.” His turn, what should he ask.

“Never have I ever lied about my age~” Chinen took a sip, not surprised. He really did seem like they type who could get away with it and not feel bad about it.

“I took advantage of what was available. People really believed I was a small kid and I'm not complaining if it helps me get free stuff~” Inoo knew it, this brat was more evil than he looked.

“Ok never have I ever cross-dressed” Why did this kid keep asking things he's done? Was he psychic or something? Inoo took another sip, Chinen simply giggled at him. He would have his revenge, Chinen was going to pay.

“Never have I ever given a lap dance” he was playing a risky card with this one, but he felt very satisfied when the other took a sip. Chinen simply muttered a curse under his breath.

“Never have I ever had sex in somewhere I shouldn't” somehow he got the feeling this kid really was psychic. That or he was secretly his stalker. Inoo took a sip of his drink, Chinen smirked at him eyes twinkling with an evil intention.

“Never have I ever not been kissed by a guy” Chinen had that evil twinkle in his eyes like he knew something he didn't. Despite the fact that it was his turn, the kid still took a sip.

“Never have I ever been kissed less than 10 times” was this kid trying to prove something? Did he think he was a better kisser than he was? Inoo took a sip of his drink.

“Never have I been kissed less than 20 times” he would beat this kid at his own game. Chinen took a sip of his drink, but that kid still had that evil smirk on his face. He decided to do something about it, Inoo leant over and kissed Chinen on the lips, the shorter man gladly responding back as if he had been waiting for this.

Why? Why? It was exactly the same. He was kissing Chinen yet it was exactly the same as kissing Princess, he would never forget the feeling of kissing princess ever. Of course fate was this cruel, of course they were the same person. The exact same person. Why? It would have been so much easier if he didn't find out princess identity. Everything would be so less complicated.

Inoo pulled back from the kiss, Chinen gave him a confused look. Inoo was trying really hard not to cry, why now of all times to find out? Why did he have to find out at all? Inoo attempts were futile, tears were running down his cheeks. Chinen tried to wipe Inoo’s tears away but Inoo flinched back.

“Why did you have to be the same person?” Inoo mumbled under his breath.

“I'm sorry” it was the last thing Inoo said before running off. Chinen looked hurt, not sure what he did wrong. Did he not like the kiss? Inoo was the one to kiss Chinen but Chinen wasn't the one who ran off. Maybe Inoo thought he did something wrong? Chinen felt his own tears slide down his cheek, he laid down snuggling into the pillow silently crying into the pillow wondering what he did wrong.

Inoo had buried himself under the blankets in their shared room. He just wanted to forget, he knew he had probably hurt Chinen's feelings but he couldn't do this. it kept replaying in his mind, Chinen’s hurt face. Why couldn't he have not known? Inoo just wanted to forget.

-

Inoo woke up with a pounding headache, just how much alcohol did he have last night? What happened last night? Why was he alone in bed? Did Chinen get up early? Chinen! Memories flooded back, Inoo remembering what happened last night. Maybe if he pretended as if he didn't remember everything would be alright? Inoo secretly hoped Chinen didn't remember the rejection he made him endure.

Inoo grabbed a jumper from the chair, putting it on not wanting to catch a cold. He walked out into the living room to see Chinen asleep in the fort they made. His face was bright red, eyes swollen. He looked like he had cried himself to sleep. Inoo felt his stomach flip, he really felt bad about what happened.

Inoo walked into the kitchen to see if he could find some painkillers to get rid of this horrible headache he had. Luckily there were some in the kitchen, Inoo found himself very grateful.

He walked back out to the living room, Chinen was still fast asleep. He crawled into the fort, laying himself down next to the smaller man, careful not to knock him. Inoo needed time to finally accept the fact that the two people he loved were the same person.

But what about Chinen? Inoo assumed the smaller one didn't know his identity or that Inoo knows about the fact that they were the same person. But did he want him to know? Did Chinen want to know? Maybe it will be easier if he talked to Princess about it.

But first he needed to make sure Chinen was ok. He had no idea if Chinen remembered his rejection. Inoo hoped deep down he didn’t. He laid down and put his arm over Chinen snuggling into his shoulder. He closed his eyes letting sleep take over.

-

Inoo woke up to a pair of familiar eyes staring up at him. First he thought he was in the club in princess's arms but realized he wasn't at the club but rather at Chinen's place. Though technically he was in princess's arms, just without the mask.

“Good morning Inoo-chan. My head hurts so much, I'm never drinking again~” Chinen rubbed his head, rolling over grateful it wasn't bright in here.

That sounded like a very good idea, at least that way Inoo wouldn't have to worry about his secrets being spilled. It seemed Chinen didn't remember what happened last night. Inoo found himself very grateful about that.

“There are some painkillers in the kitchen, I went to get some earlier. I understand your pain and regret. Come on, let's get some food it might help you feel better.” Inoo helped Chinen up, leading him into the kitchen. He grabbed some painkillers and a glass of water for Chinen.

“Drink up, it will help you feel better~” Inoo went back and grabbed some fruit from the fridge. He wasn't really hungry but he would get something for Chinen.

“Are you feeling better now? I've prepared some fruit but I don't know how hungry you are.” Chinen took one look at the fruit, his face turned a little green. He stood up, rushing out of the kitchen.

“Chinen?” Inoo rushed after him, he found the smaller boy with his head over the toilet. He leaned down, pushing Chinen’s hair out of his face, rubbing his back.

“It'll be ok” he kept reassuring him. He was surprised he wasn't over the toilet. Though his stomach was usually quite strong. After a good 10 minutes, Chinen seemed to stop throwing up.

“Come on, let's get you in the bath. It will probably help you feel better.” He helped Chinen out of his clothes into the bath. He sat down next to the bath, he stayed to make sure the smaller man didn't accidentally fall asleep in the bath. He looked like he would, though Inoo felt like he would as well.

“Inoo-chan~ Inoo-chan~” Inoo strapped his attention back to Chinen, who was staring at him.

“Hmm, what is it~”

“I've been calling you for a minute, are you ok?” He had been calling him? Inoo really hadn't noticed.

“Sorry I wasn't paying attention. What is it?”

“Nothing, you were just staring off into space and it worried me~” Chinen needed to worry about himself more, Inoo thought.

“Inoo-chan you're doing it again~ Are you sure you're alright?” Inoo eyes widened in surprise, he had spaced out again? He really is distracted today.

“I'm fine don't worry~.now let's get you out of the bath before you turn into a prune~” Inoo wrapped Chinen in the towel. Leaving the other to dry himself off, Inoo kinda felt like a mother.

-

They had found themselves back in the fort but this time with snacks. Chinen looked like he was feeling better, which made Inoo feel a little better.

They were back to watching movies. Inoo made Chinen compromise. They were no longer watching those weird ninja movies where the main actor looked like there art teacher and he'd cook whatever Chinen wanted to eat.

Chinen had decided on hot pot, which was relatively simple and meant Inoo didn't need to do much which he was grateful for. As much as the fort was warm they couldn't eat hot pot in it. They had gone back to the bed to sleep tonight because sleeping on the ground in the fort was not something Inoo appreciated.

-

The third day went by faster than Inoo imagined. They spent the day on the piano trying to see if inspiration would strike. They had no such luck sadly.

Inoo was lying in bed that night remembering that tomorrow they would go home. Back to life and back to the club. Of course Inoo didn't mind, but he had to admit he would miss Chinen. Though he would see him every night anyway when princess came to the club.

-

Inoo and Chinen woke up early that morning, it was a long drive to the airport and Inoo wanted to be home before it got late. He really hoped that the snow would be on their side today. He really liked being with Chinen but he really wanted to go home away from him. He found out many things on this trip, some things he thought he would’ve never found out in another way.

The trip to the airport felt way longer than he wanted it to be. It felt like it would never end, maybe because secretly he didn't want it to end. This was supposed to be an inspiration trip but no inspiration came to him.

There was also a second problem, will he help princess figure out his identity. Or should he leave it in hope that princess figures it out all on his own.

“Inoo-chan~ Inoo-chan~ Inoo-chan~” Inoo snapped his attention to the person calling out his name.

“Hmm? What is it?”

“I've been calling your name for a while now~ we've arrived at the airport~” Inoo was once again so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Chinen was calling him. He hadn't even noticed his surroundings.

“You've been spacing out a lot recently, are you sure okay?”

“I'm fine, stop worrying!” Inoo came off harsher than he intended. Chinen sighed in frustration.

“Did I do something wrong? Ever since that night we got drunk you've been acting different, you've been treating me different! Remember you’re the one who kissed me not the other way around! And don't tell me you don't remember what happened that night, because I won't believe you!” Inoo’s eyes widened in surprise. Chinen remembered what happened that night? He was treating Chinen differently? Inoo realized that he really had been treating him differently.

Inoo had been trying really hard to avoid Chinen without him noticing he hadn't realized that Chinen had noticed. There was the fact that Inoo had been spacing out a lot.

“I’m sorry, it's not your fault nor does it have anything to do with the kiss. That was my fault, I was drunk and I did something I shouldn’t have. I've just had a lot of things on my mind recently, nothing to do with you ok?” It actually had everything to do with Chinen, but Inoo wasn't going to tell him that.

“I just want you to treat me like you always did! I don't like how you're suddenly treating me differently. I miss the old you. Can you at least tell me what's wrong?” Chinen sounded as though he wanted to cry. That's the second time, Inoo really was terrible. He kept hurting Chinen, Inoo felt his stomach twist. Chinen didn't even know why he was this way, he shouldn't be angry at him.

“I'm sorry, I really am.”

“Just stop apologizing! I forgive you ok! You have shit going on, everyone does. But I can't help you if you don't tell me. I'm not going to talk to you until you tell me what's wrong!” Chinen stormed of the car slamming the door. Inoo’s eyes widened, a knot twisting in his stomach. He had never seen Chinen or princess that angry before… ever.

-

Inoo was really glad to be home. The trip had turned into a disaster and Inoo felt absolutely terrible. Chinen lived up to his words and really did ignore him for the rest of the day. It was his own fault and Inoo felt bad but Chinen couldn't know what was going on.

Inoo was questioning whether he should go to the club or not. There was a chance princess would be there but it wasn't prince who Chinen was ignoring. It may not be the best idea going to the club tonight but Inoo needed the distraction.

-

Inoo was seated at his usual spot. It wasn't opening time yet but he was quite restless. Toma had noticed the others man’s restlessness but hadn't asked anything yet, not quite knowing what to ask. Inoo had this ‘do not talk to me’ feeling coming out of him but Toma was quite curious as to why the other was like that.

“Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or are you going to sit there and be grumpy all night?” Toma finally broke the ice. Inoo jumped slightly, he looked up to see Toma there. He hadn't noticed the other man approaching him.

“I'm fine really. Nothing's wrong.”

“You and I both know I don't believe that. Did something happen on that trip you were on?” Toma always did see right through him, he always knew.

“Recently I found out something I really didn't want to find out about someone. I'm sorry I really don't want to talk about it.” Inoo just didn't feel like it tonight. He was still tired from the plane ride and maybe coming tonight wasn't a great idea.

“You found out something? I'm assuming you didn't like what you found out judging by your response. But if you don't want to talk about it that's fine, it's your choice. I'm here if you ever need to talk.” Toma leaned over and ruffled his hair like he was a kid. Inoo couldn't get angry at him, Toma meant well and was just worried.

A few hours later the club was busy as usual. People having drinks together, others having duels. Just another day in the club… He wondered if princess would come tonight. He might still be feeling jet lagged, Inoo knew he was feeling it. Though wasn't it a good thing? Would Inoo even be able to talk to princess in the current situation? Just as he was about to grab another drink, he noticed princess was walking towards him.

“Good evening my prince~ I hope I didn't keep you waiting~ I only returned from my trip today, it was a last minute decision coming tonight.” Princess sat down in his usual spot, on his lap. Inoo just nodded his head to the other, not saying anything.

Maybe it would have been better not coming tonight, but at least princess was talking to him. If he knew who was behind the mask he probably wouldn't.

“You know I missed you, it was a lonely four days without you~” Inoo snorted to himself in his head. It was ironic really, he had no idea that they had spent the whole time together.

“I missed you too” Inoo sounded more emotionless than he intended, but it was hard faking missing him when really how could you miss someone you were with the whole time.

Inoo felt really tired, the jet lag was starting to get to him. Maybe he should go home and rest, he just didn't feel like doing anything tonight. He was snapped out of his thoughts by someone calling him.

“What!?” Inoo snapped at him. He came off harsher than he intended but he didn't really care anymore.

“You were spacing out, I was just trying to get your attention~” Inoo was trying really hard not to snap but it was enough.

“You know what, I can't do this anymore!” Chinen shot him a confused look climbing off his lap, Inoo took that chance to stand up.

“I hate it! I hate that I'm the only one who knows! I hate that I know you identity but you don't know mine! It's so frustrating! I don't know if you realized it but I know who you are behind the mask. You know who I am as well. Put the clues together Chinen, you're not stupid!” Princess looked hurt, tears were once again coming out of those eyes. He made him cry again. It probably wouldn't be the last. Inoo ran out of the club not bothering to look back.

-

Chinen back at the club was frozen in his spot. Why did prince know his name? Realize what? Who prince really was? Prince could be anyone? Deep down Chinen knew who it could be. There was only one person that could be him.

The two people whom he loved most, the two who split his heart in two were the same person the whole time? It was definitely a good thing but was Chinen ready to accept that fact? Judging from Inoo’s reaction before he was having a hard time accepting it.

Chinen had finally accepted the fact that he loved both Inoo and prince. But to find out they were the same person after going through all these conflicting feelings. Chinen was going to do something about this, he needed to. He wiped away his tears quickly rushing into the silver knight’s office. If anyone could help him it would be the silver knight.

“Knight, I need a fa-” Chinen was cut off when he saw what was going on. Chinen had walked in on something he shouldn't have. Knight was seated in another man's lap. The man didn't have a mask on, which for a club like this was really strange. Chinen quickly closed the door and walked away. He could wait, there was a chance that Chinen would see Inoo tomorrow at school.

-

It was strangely quiet in the club, prince had yet to return after their fight. He really needed to do something about that, but Chinen decided to give him his space for a few more days.

He looked up and noticed a new face had appeared. Oh this will be interesting, we haven't had a new comer in ages let alone when Prince wasn't here.

He noticed that the Red King had beat him to the newbie. Oh this was going to be good. That was just like him challenging the newbie while Prince wasn't here.

Chinen sat in his usual spot, waiting in anticipation for how this was going to turn out. The lights dimmed and music started, signaling for them to start.

It was like nothing he had never seen before. Their magic clashed together, like they were made for each other. This was Chinen’s first time seeing this in person. Prince had explained that theirs did the same when they first went up against each other.

It was amazing, the mysterious newbie’s powers were a sight to behold. It was completely dominating King’s. The music stopped and the silver knight called the winner. The newbie won, and King was not going to be happy about that. Chinen really liked king but sometimes his pride got in the way of his kind personality and that usually ended with him saying something he shouldn't have. Chinen had never seen king loose, the only person to this day to best king was his prince.

Chinen walked over to the two men who had just returned from the arena. “You were really impressive newbie! Red King was the second strongest here, after my prince~ I'm the Pink Performer by the way” Chinen extended his hand and the other man introduced himself as the dark green nobleman.

“Nice to meet you Dark Green Nobleman! I look forward to challenging you~” Chinen was about to continue when king snapped at him.

“Why do you always have to come bother me when your prince is not here? Go away!” King really needed to work on his temper sometimes. He was just being friendly to the newbie.

“Nah I won't, you're too fun to tease Red King! He acts all high and mighty but this guy is actually a softie, so don't be fooled by his grumpy attitude. He has just taken a very big hit in his giant ego. Again, congrats on beating him~” Ah this was so much fun, teasing king like this.

“Ummmm thank you… I guess” This guy was so modest, the complete opposite to king but a perfect match for him. Chinen decided to leave them alone and head home, he really didn't want King getting grumpy at him.

-

It had been 5 days. Inoo hadn't turned up to school or to the club. Which was very unlike him. He had put a whole in Chinen's plans by not turning up at all. He should have expected this. Inoo had been doing his very best at avoiding him. Chinen was becoming impatient, he knew to give him time alone but this was enough. Chinen had enough. He needed to talk to Silver Knight, he was the only one with information that Chinen needed.

Chinen stormed into Knight’s office. This time, the man was clothed and not in another man's lap.

“Knight I need to talk to you!” Toma looked up at him in surprise. This was the second time Chinen had stormed into his office – the first time wasn't exactly something he had wanted anyone to see.

“How can I help you?”

“You and I both know you know everything about everyone here don't deny it! Now I need a favor, I need you to give me Dark Blue Prince’s address. I know you have it.” How did he know that? Why did he know that? Why does he want dark prince’s address? Toma had many questions with no answers.

“I'm assuming this has something to do with prince not turning up at all this week. Alright I'll give you his address if you can tell me his real name.” If Toma was assuming right this was what prince had found out that made him very confused.

“His real name is Inoo Kei. And yes this has everything to do with his absence! Now give me the address!” So his hunch was right, Toma handed him the address satisfied with the answer he received.

-

Chinen made his way through the building, as quietly as possible. It was very late at night and he didn't want to disturb anyone. He hadn't even realized the time until he stepped outside. Being in the club always made Chinen forget his sense of time.

Chinen was having serious trouble finding Inoo’s apartment. How many corridors did he have to walk first to find it? He let out a sigh of relief when he finally found it. Now what should he do? Should he knock on the door and hope that Inoo would let him in or should he pick the lock and let himself in? Chinen decided he would leave the lock picking as a last resort.

He lightly knocked on the door first, calling out for Inoo. No response. He tried again a little louder. No response. He tried again, a little louder. No response. Maybe he should just pick the lock. He wasn't getting anywhere being polite. Chinen just hoped no one would decide to take a night time strop and witness him picking their neighbor’s lock. That wouldn’t end well. It didn't take much effort to pick it, he really needed to thank Yuyan for teaching him this skill all those years ago.

He carefully opened the door, trying to make as least noise as possible. He tiptoed down the corridor, only to find Inoo asleep on the couch. Now should he wake him up? Or should he wait? Both options had various endings, both probably not well.

Luck was not on his side, Inoo opened his eyes the minute he wanted to come closer. Chinen cursed under his breath.

“Chinen!? What even, how did you even get in?” Chinen marched over to Inoo plonking himself in his lap.

“I picked the lock, wasn't that hard really. Now to the point. Dark Blue Prince Inoo Kei you are going to listen to me, no buts! Firstly I know it's hard figuring out two people you really care for and absolutely love are the same person. At first I thought maybe life was playing a trick on me. I had a hunch that you were the same person but I couldn't believe it. But you know what you running away made me think I had done something wrong and that hurt you know?” Inoo reached up gently wiping Chinen’s tears away, Chinen hadn't even noticed he was crying.

“I figured it out in the trip, I had all the clues but that night I kissed you everything fit into place. I wasn't angry at you, you hadn't done anything wrong. At first I kept denying it but when I finally accepted it I couldn't keep it in. I snapped and yelled at you telling you everything. It was hard being the only one who knew the secret, it wasn't a secret I wanted to keep.” Inoo wrapped his arms around Chinen waist, letting the tears fall down his face.

“We've both been idiots haven't we my prince~?” Chinen giggled, embracing Inoo back.

“We sure have, haven't we?” Inoo moved his head, placing kisses down the side of the other man’s neck. As he got further down he sucked harder and harder until it got to the point where he left marks.

“Ahhh~ What are you doing Inoo-chan?” Inoo didn't reply, this time he moved up to Chinen's lips. Inoo moved closer placing his lips on Chinen’s.

“What i should have done a long time ago~ Come on let's go to bed, where I can finally have my way with you~” Chinen lead his lover to his bedroom gladly letting him have his way with his body and his heart.

-

Chinen woke up to an empty bed. Remember last night's events, his face turned red. He grabbed a shirt from the closet with a satisfied smile.

He walked out only to smell something amazing and to hear whispering voices. In the kitchen stood Inoo and a guy that looked strangely familiar yet he had never met him before in his life.

“Ohayou Princess~ you look cute in my clothes~” Inoo walked over and placed a light kiss on his lips, also giving his ass a light squeeze. Chinen swatted his hand away.

“This is Toma, he's my roommate~”

“Nice to see you again Chinen-kun~” See you again? Chinen was pretty sure he hadn't met him before…

“Stop messing with him Toma, princess Toma is also known as the Silver Knight~” Chinen eyes widened in understanding. That explained the feeling of familiarity.

“Thank you for your help Toma-san~”

“Help? So you were the one to give him the address, I wondered how he knew where to find me~ you're so sly Toma” Inoo walked over and gave him a playful shove.

“I was just helping your boyfriend because someone was being stubborn~ If I hadn't given it to him, you two would still be sulking like your friend the Rose Diva Princess. I’m glad it worked out, you two are so cute together~”

“Ok firstly their situation is entirely different from ours. Secondly we would have sorted it out eventually~” seeing Inoo-chan like this gave Chinen happiness in a way he hadn't felt before. And before he noticed, Inoo’s face was in front of his.

“What is it Inoo-chan?”

“Call me Kei~ and you were spacing out, I was worried. Are you ok?” He could hear Toma giggling in the background.

“I'm fine Kei-chan, also Toma-san you don't get to giggle at us because I'm not the only one with a boyfriend. Who was the mysterious guy I caught you with?” Toma face turned bright red in embarrassment, hiding his face in his hands.

“How come I don't know about this?! I'm your roommate! You have some explaining to do~”

-

Chinen and Inoo had decided to make it that they had lunch together as themselves at least once a week.

“While you were away, a new face appeared. His name is the Dark Green Nobleman, but the most interesting part of the evening was that he beat King in a battle. It was the newbie’s first time yet he was able to beat king. But you know the best part? Their powers clashed and danced with each other. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. I knew what it was because you had explained it to me, but to see it in person was amazing”

Inoo looked at Chinen in surprise. They hadn’t had anyone new in a long time let alone when he wasn't there, and his power mixed with the kings as if it was one? Now that was interesting. Inoo really couldn’t wait to meet this nobleman.

-

It was a few weeks before he met him finally face to face. Inoo was in his usual spot with his princess when he noticed the taller man. Inoo knew exactly who he was just by looking at him. Oh this was going to be fun.

“Oh, your mask has an interesting scent~ I'll add your mask to my collection as well. Fight me!” They were soon surrounded by everyone in the club.

“You’re the Dark Blue Prince, aren't you?”

“Yes, and I am the owner of this place, and also the strongest. I find it interesting to challenge new people. Will you fight me?”

“I accept your challenge” Inoo was going to have so much fun, it had been a long time since he had anyone to battle against. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to come and watch.

Inoo stepped onto the platform, the lights illuminated as they stood back to back. The music started and it felt different, nothing he had ever felt before. This power had such familiarity to it yet it was completely unlike anything he had previously encountered. He closed his eyes, he knew how this was going to end.

When he opened his eyes, Toma had announced his loss. This was the first time Inoo had ever lost. He expected to feel empty yet all he felt was excitement, longing for more. Oh this was interesting, he was even prepared to give up his collection to this man.

“You use interesting moves~ you're the most interesting rival I've met so far. I've been defeated. You can have me and my collection.”

The other answered without thinking. “I only want you to give up one from your collection. I want the Red King.” Inoo smirked. Oh now that was interesting, Inoo was not expecting that at all. He was very much looking forward to finding out what their relationship was. He would have to talk to princess about it.

“You really are an interesting one. I accept. I heard you won your first challenge against him anyway~ as long as I can keep my Princess, I'm happy!” Princess pouted cutely at him in response to his words. He walked over and kissed his cheek.

-

“Princess you really need to tell me, what their relationship is. I offer him my whole collection yet he chooses the King?” No matter how much Inoo thought it over, it didn't quite make sense.

“I'm not sure how it started, but they became very close after King was defeated. Nobleman was really sweet while King was quite upset with being defeated and snapped at him. He was not happy about losing” Inoo wasn't very surprised that king had snapped, he was the same when he lost to him the very first time he came to the club.

“King is stubborn, his pride gets in the way of him showing his true feelings. It's very obvious when you've hurt his pride, he gets over it eventually but not before getting angry at the source of who hurt his pride. I've known king a long time princess, I think this new Nobleman is good for him. He's finally found someone on equal par with him who is not myself. Winning is very important to him so for him to lose like that… it's obvious he's not going to be very happy about it” Chinen looked at Inoo with curious eyes, it was obvious he wanted to know more about how king came the club.

“That is a story for another day princess~” Chinen pouted. He wanted to know more but Inoo wasn’t going to tell him anytime soon it seemed.

-

Chinen was having a nice day, he was able to see his beloved Ohno and he was going to spend the night at Kei-chan’s place. Well he was having a great day.

Chinen had just finished his classes for the day when he heard some familiar voices.

“You're the Red King. And you wanted me to verify my… name at masquerade. So yesterday, you sensed that it was me?” Wasn't that Keito? And Yama-chan? Wait, Red King? No it couldn’t be could it… wait Keito said he want to verify it? Did that mean Keito was the Dark Green Nobleman? No it couldn't be? It made sense if Chinen thought about it. Yamada was the red king and it would be obvious if Keito was the dark green nobleman considering how close both of them were in and outside of the club.

He was about to confront the two when he witnessed the two had started to kiss and dry hump each other. Chinen quickly turned around not wanting to witness any more than he had to. He couldn't wait to tell Inoo-chan.

-

Before Inoo could welcome Chinen in the door and give him a kiss hello Chinen had stopped him to tell him all about the gossip he had just heard.

“Kei-chan you are not going to believe what I just overheard or witnessed either” Chinen led Inoo to the couch only to put himself in his lap. Inoo raised an eyebrow.

“Ok so I had class today and as I was about to head home I ran into Yama-chan and Keito” Inoo nodded as head, giving signal he was following.

“They didn't see me but I may have overheard their conversation. I still can't believe it myself but Keito called Yama-chan the red king! Do you know what that means????”

“So your friend Yamada is the Red King?” Chinen nodded his head enthusiastically.

“It gets better Inoo-chan not only is Yamada the Red King but Keito is the Dark Green Nobleman! It was so obvious yet I didn't realize it! I've known them both for a long time yet I couldn't tell it was them? Thinking about it, it makes a lot of sense!” Inoo took in the information, to Chinen it made more sense as he was more familiar with them both. But such a coincidence was amazing. It made Inoo wonder if there was anyone else in the club closer than he thought. Even though it was a tradition not to know he had always wondered who was behind the masks.

“This is very interesting. Are you going to talk to them about it? Or are you going to keep it a secret?” Inoo really wants to meet them outside of the club, especially after what his boyfriend had told him.

“Weeeeellll I was going to confront them but I didn't want to be traumatized any more than I was” Inoo raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“After I heard their conversation they started to make out and dry hump each other in a relatively public place…” now this was an interesting development.

“Didn't you say Keito was the innocent virgin type?”

“He is, I was really surprised to see him doing something like that in such a public place…” Inoo pushed Chinen down on the couch smirking.

“Do you want me to play the innocent virgin?” Inoo wiggles his eyebrows at Chinen.

“Oh my god Kei-chan, only you~ be my innocent virgin Kei-chan~” Chinen decided Yamada and Keito could wait, he had Inoo to do.

-

Chinen thought tonight would be the perfect time to lay out his plan. Of course he wasn't going to tell king directly to his face that he knew who he was, that would be no fun at all. Prince wasn't here tonight either which gave him the perfect chance to bug him.

“Hey King, how are you tonight~” Chinen was lucky nobleman wasn't here tonight either or Yama would definitely not pay attention to him as well.

“What do you want Pink Performer? I get your prince isn't here but does that mean you have to bug me?”

“I just want to have a lovely conversation with my friend, is that too hard? Now how are things with you and Nobleman going~ you've been awfully close with him lately” Chinen shot him a knowing smirk. King rose an eyebrow.

“Where doing fine thank you, why do you ask?” Chinen giggled to himself, he really had no idea.

“No reason, just curious~ Hey King what we're you to do if we ever found out each other's true identities?” King almost choked on his drink at the question.

“Our identities? Performer you and I both know that's never going to happen, there is a reason why we wear masks.”

“Think hypothetically, what if just what If you were to find out the identity of someone is this club by absolute chance and you actually knew the quite well outside of the club? What would you do?” It seemed his plan was working, King was starting to get nervous with the question. Chinen really hoped king was catching the hints.

“Where are you going with this exactly? And the chances of that happening are little, even why would I want to meet someone of the club?”

“Hmm I don't know, I think you would definitely like to meet you lovely master the Dark Green Nobleman~ I've seen how close you are, you can't deny it~” despite wearing a mask Chinen could tell that king's face had turned bright red.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Nobleman is simply my master and nothing else.” Ah so he wanted to stay stubborn, how cute. Chinen had accomplished what he'd wanted to tonight, he just had one last hint to lay before he left.

“Keep denying it but your pretty obvious~ I’m going to head off, but I have just a piece in advice for you~” King shot him a questioning look. Chinen over to whisper into king’s ear.

“Please don't dry hump your boyfriend in such an open space next time, I was quite traumatized watching it~ I'll see you tomorrow~” with that Chinen left a confused and quite shocked King.

-

Chinen headed to classes the next day as normal, he seriously hoped Yamada picked up on his hints. Yamada was an idiot and sometimes he was kinda slow in a cute way of course. Speak of the devil, Yamada spotted Chinen from afar and ran towards him. Chinen honestly fearing for his life ran away from Yamada who was chasing him.

“Chinen!!!!” He felt he really should stop and let Yanada confront him. Chinen slowed down and noticed Keito was slowly chasing after them. Yamada must have told his boyfriend about last night, how cute~

“Why did you run away!? You and I and Keito need to have a talk.” They did but Chinen had also promised to have lunch with Inoo. Hmm this could be his chance to introduce them… yes that would work out nicely.

“I promised to have lunch with my boyfriend, so you can join us if you like. And don't worry he knows about everything~” Yamada raised an eyebrow but looked interested. He has yet to introduce Inoo-chan to any of his friends, he wondered what sort of reaction he would have if he found out who his lover was.

“He knows huh? Does he go there then? I haven’t met your mysterious boyfriend yet, hey Keito does that sound ok with you?” Keito who had just caught up with them was panting for breath.

“You both run too fast, that's fine with me. It was your idea to confront Chinen not mine.” What a cute couple they made.

-

“Kei-chan sorry I'm late, I was cornered…” Inoo leaned down and gave him a small peck on the lips.

“It's ok you're here now that's what matters~” Keito and Yama looked at the pair and giggled to themselves.

“There honestly so cute together aren't they Yama-chan?” Chinen rolled his eyes and sat down.

“So what is that you want to talk to me about~?”

“You know and I both know what Chinen, you’re from the club aren't you Pink Performer?” Chinen simply smirked at the other.

“Well done Yama-chan, you figured it out~ To be honest I wonder why I didn't see it sooner, you’re the same stubborn person that I knew when I was younger and Keito is still the oblivious he was back then”

“Honestly I'm surprised I didn't see how you were the same annoying brat you've always been since I met you~” before Chinen could return Keito cut in.

“Now now boys… as much as I find it cute that you’re insulting each other like this, it is not the time for this. Now can you be civilized?” Inoo watching the whole situation broke out in laughter.

“Oh you boys are hilarious, I could watch you guys all day and not get bored. It's the first time I'm seeing this side of princess~” Yamada froze, realizing what the other had just said.

“Oh Oh Oh, NO WAY YOUR- OH MY GOD?” Keito started to panic at his side, Inoo and Chinen sat confused on the other side.

“Of course it would have to be you, it makes so much sense” the rest of the group were still confused as to what Yamada was going on about.

“Yama-chan what's wrong? Are you ok?”

“Did you not hear him Keito? He called Chinen princess! There is only one person that we know of that would call him that!” Inoo and Chinen broke out into a giggle fit hearing Yamada’s reason.

“Well it was pretty obvious Yama-chan, you know about my relationship with Prince. Why would I date two people at the same time??? That would be stupid~” Yamada thought it over, it really would be stupid seeing as how attached they are.

“So you're really the Dark Blue Prince…?” Inoo nodded his head.

“Please don't call me that in public, and there is really no need to be so formal with me~ it's unnecessary considering we are equals Keito-kun~” Keito nodded in understanding, still unsure about it.

“I was wondering …do you know anyone else's identities? Finding out your identities has made me curious about others. Out of our group three of us go to the club, it makes me wonder about Yutti to be honest. We have a secret between the three of us and I'm afraid he's going to feel left out. I know recently Keito and I haven't been the greatest of friends ignoring you both but it still makes me wonder if there are others out there that are closer than we think” Yamada had a point, Chinen had always wondered if anyone from the club was closer than he realized. It had been true of course, Yamada and Keito, his best friends. Inoo his classmate turned boyfriend.

“I may be the master of the club but other than you guys I only know two people who go to the club and are close to me. What I'm not completely sure about but the other is the club’s very own knight. You know him as the silver knight but to me he's my childhood friend and roommate.” Chinen had recently discovered about the silver knight but he wondered who the other was?

“I feel like us finding out about this will change our relationship in a good way but it may put a strain on our friendship with Yutti, As you said Yama-chan. Yutti is our best friend, we should let this change that. Maybe there's a chance Yutti does go to the club.” Chinen was going to make sure this didn't affect their friendship more than it already had.

-

Yamada had become all stiff, his Prince who no longer owned him but was still his Prince was here in the flesh right in front of him. They had soon left the cafe to go for a walk along the local beach nearby but Yamada was still nervous. What should he do? He decided for now he would just only pay attention to Keito, it would help distract him.

When finally looked back up Keito and Chinen were no longer in sight, only prince.

“Where did everyone go?” Inoo simply smiled at him.

“I asked them to leave us alone for a bit, I wished to talk to you Yamada-kun~” he wanted to talk to him? This was what Yamada had been avoiding.

“You only know me as your prince don't you? It's been like that since we met all those years ago~ I'll be honest, I'm glad I was able to meet you like this. Yamada-kun you may no longer be my King or a part of my collection but I still consider you important to me. I want us to be friends, if that's ok with you?” Yamada stood there in shock, he wasn't expecting that. Yamada felt Inoo really wanted to be his friend. Yamada was still completely unsure about him but he was willing to try.

“I'm still quite unsure how to talk to you, for the longest time you've been someone I respect a lot. Meeting you, or anyone outside the club never occurred to me once let alone it bring with you. I'll always see you as a high ranking person in my view, but I would like to be your friend.” Inoo smiled and pulled him into a hug, Yamada felt awkward but it was kinda nice.

“Let's go back to the others~” they both returned to find both Chinen and Keito soaking wet.

“What were you to doing?!”

“We were bored so we decided to go play bear the water but Chinen pushed me in the water so I pulled him down with me in revenge” they left them alone for not even 5 minutes and they went and pushed each other in water. Yamada smiled at them both, he was glad some things hadn't changed.

“Princess~” Inoo had moved over to where Chinen was and started to put his hands underneath Chinen’s shirt. “You look really delectable like this~” Chinen squeaked out in surprise.

“Oh my god, stop you pervert we’re in public!” Yamada couldn't believe his eyes, his beloved Prince a pervert? Who would have thought...

-

Inoo and Chinen had been so wrapped up in each other they had completely forgot about their music assignment. Both boys pulled an all-nighter to finish and Masuda-sensei was ecstatic with it. He loved it so much he asked them to perform it together at the end of year festival. Both Inoo and Chinen dreaded the idea but they couldn’t say no to Masuda-sensei’s puppy eyes. He even managed to convince them to write lyrics to accompany the song.

The day of the performance was probably the most nerve wracking in his life. He was going to play the piano while Chinen would sing the lyrics to it. They had decided to have different rooms to prepare, well Yabu did but the agreed to it because he felt it might make him less nervous. Tegoshi had come to keep him company while he waited for their turn. Inoo hadn't seen much of his friend recently ever since Tego ran into that guy and chased after him. Inoo noticed the necklace around Tego’s neck with the ring on the end, he was keeping quiet about it for now but Inoo had a hunch it had something to do with that guy. Either that or Koyama-kun. Tego had always been attached to him.

Though there was also the fact that Inoo had always wondered if Tegoshi was the other Princess he knew of. Not his but rather his good friend Rose from the club. Inoo had admitted over time the many similarities, but the one thing that made the most suspicious was definitely him dying his hair blond (Inoo was there with Tegoshi when he did it) and getting his ear pierced. Not only did they have the exact same hair colour and earrings but they got it on the same day. Now this could be a complete coincidence but Inoo really doubted it.

“So how have you been Tego-chan? It feels like ages since we last talked~” Tego was sitting close to him, he sighed.

“It has hasn't it? We've both had a lot going on haven't we? There are many things I wish to tell you, and there are things that you probably wish to tell me but it can wait a day, it’s show time~” Tegoshi's prediction was right, Yabu knocked on the door to tell him it to go on standby.

“Break a leg prince!” Tegoshi told him in English before he turned around and left. Inoo’s eyes widen in surprise, that brat! He knew the whole time didn't he? He honestly should give him more credit.

Inoo stood behind the curtains and saw Chinen on the other side of the stage. His boyfriend waved at him and shot him a shy smile. Yabu gestured it was time to go on. Inoo sat down at the piano, his hands were shaking. Chinen noticed this and leaned down to give him a quick peck on the cheek before moving to the mic.

Inoo felt his nerves rush away, he let himself be swallowed by the music of his piano and Chinen’s beautiful voice.


End file.
